Back to December
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: It's no one's fault if you're in a relationship and the other clearly loves the other more. However it is very painful when things go wrong, unfortunately Bridgette and Geoff had to endure this, watch as they struggle to make ends meet through the months.


**Back to December.**

**Summery:**** It's no one's fault if you're in a relationship and the other clearly loves the other more. However it is incredibly painful when things go wrong, unfortunately Bridgette and Geoff had to endure this, watch as they struggle to make ends meet through the months.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** New story time! Ok, before I start I just wanted to say something…this is my Christmas story for this year!**

**Yes…Christmas, I bet you're all thinking that I've got a screw loose but Christmas is in fact only 6 months away today! So I guess this is the reason why I'm doing this.**

**This idea hit me a few months back when I was listening to Taylor Swift's 'Back to December' and my mind just went into overload, it was good because it's been a while since I've had a brainwave like that. And so this will be turned into a story running from a flashback to last Christmas and then carrying on all the way until December 24****th****!**

**So, I hope you all enjoy this, it's going to be a flashback chapter first just to set the scene but there will be a better chapter out before the month is over.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Last December.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And then the cold came and the dark days<br>When fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love<br>And all I gave you was goodbye…**_

* * *

><p>The dark snow clouds loomed over, it completely covered the once icy blue December sky and remained there, it wasn't like the nice snow clouds that you see in movies, where they're a gentle silvery gray and had small white flakes of snow pouring out of them, they were dangerous and dark, it looked like it was going to be a snowstorm, with thunder and lightening added to that.<p>

That's the impression Bridgette got as she peered up at the dark clouds above her, a nasty sudden swirl of the winter winds stormed straight past her, causing her to re-adjust her scarf and pull a pair of gloves out of her pocket, she quickly pulled them on and looked behind her.

Geoff was meant to meet her ten minutes ago, he clearly was driving in a warm car since he would've been here if he knew how cold it was outside.

She was waiting outside on a bench for him, this was their usual meeting point for each other since it was right in the middle of their two houses and plus this bench was special, it was the place where the two of them shared their first kiss.

She rolled her eyes at the thought and pulled her coat back around her chest and hugged it to keep her warm, Geoff had rung her up that day and begged her to do something with him, she had no idea why and kept asking him why he really wanted to do something today but he just refused to tell her.

In all honesty, Bridgette was hesitant, she knew Geoff very well and could read him like a book, and when he was talking to her down the phone he sounded very eager and a little agitated every time she asked why he was so desperate to see her, he kept answering with 'can't a guy see his girl a few days before Christmas? Sheesh!'

Bridgette sighed again, Geoff was always like this, he was constantly hell-bent with showering her with gifts, flowers, everything he could to show his girl how much he loved her, Bridgette was pretty sure he told her that he loved about five times a day.

It wasn't that she didn't like Geoff, she did, she really did. But…there was always something that held her back from showing Geoff that she really did care for him; she had no idea what it was but it was something pretty major.

She just assumed that Geoff was totally in love with her and she was yet to reach that stage, but as the days went by she hoped that one day soon she would reach that stage.

She wasn't about to fake being in love with someone since it could all turn horribly sour.

A car driving around the corner had brought Bridgette out of her thoughts; she looked up and smiled faintly when she saw that it was Geoff's car.

She picked up her bag that was propped next to her and stood up, Geoff parked the car and opened the door to get out to, the second he step outside his face grimaced and he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Jeez its could out here!" Geoff cried as he looked over at Bridgette, "You must be frozen!"

"You think" Bridgette said as she walked over to him, Geoff reached out and brushed the side of her cheek gently.

"Wow, you are cold! Come on, we're going someplace warm" Geoff said as he ran over to her side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Where are we going then?" Bridgette asked as she climbed into the car.

"It's a surprise, babe!" Geoff told her as he walked over to his side of the car and climbed back in, "Don't worry, it's going to be a great day, trust me!"

"Alright" Bridgette mumbled as Geoff started to drive off again, "But be careful…I think it's going to snow soon".

"Will do".

Bridgette smiled faintly at this and looked back out of her window, the snow clouds were still looking very dark and looming overhead, she sighed gently, as much as she loved the snow she knew that if it snowed today, it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

><p>Geoff drove them to one of Bridgette's favourite restaurants, Bridgette saw this as they drove into the parking lot and she looked over at Geoff with a surprised look.<p>

"Geoff, this place is really expensive, are you sure you want to go here?" She asked nervously.

Geoff nodded, "Don't you worry about it, I've got a pocketful of cash and I intend to pay for everything tonight".

"Oh I can't ask you to do that for me".

"Why not?" Geoff asked as he leant in to Bridgette a bit, "I want to do this, plus I have a feeling this is going to be a pretty special day".

This gave Bridgette nothing but an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Geoff winked at her, "Come on, there's a reservation in our name". He said as he jumped out of the car.

Bridgette nodded and slowly climbed out of the car into the cold weather again, as she stepped out of the car, something small and icy cold hit her nose, she winced slightly and then she realized what it was.

Snow.

She frowned, so it was going to snow today after all. She just hoped that this was it and it wouldn't get any worse.

"Bridge?"

Bridgette spun around to see Geoff waiting for her on the other side of the car, "Come on, are you going to stand there all day?"

Bridgette shook her head and jogged round to the other side of the car to join Geoff, "Sorry…I was just thinking".

"About what?"

"…Never mind, it's nothing".

"Well if you're sure?"

"I am! Come on, let's go eat".

And with that, the two left for the restaurant, but that still didn't ease Bridgette's mind.

* * *

><p>A good few hours later and it was time for the couple to leave the restaurant, it was a good meal, really good in fact, but despite having something delicious to eat, nothing still seemed to stop this horrible feeling that Bridgette had in her chest, something was going to go wrong today, she just couldn't shake the feeling, but she knew something was going to happen.<p>

It had been a good day so far, something was bound to happen.

Geoff draped an arm around her shoulder, causing Bridgette to look up in shock and this made Geoff laugh, "Jeez, Bridge. Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm ok!" Bridgette quickly defended herself, "Seriously, I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, maybe…maybe I'm just a little cold" Bridgette mumbled, hoping that Geoff with drop the subject and leave it.

"Well luckily for you tonight's not over with, I've got a few more things planned" Geoff said, he then noticed a small stand by the restaurant, a woman selling flowers.

He removed his arm from Bridgette's shoulder and told her that he'd be back in a second; she nodded and waited for Geoff to return.

He ran over to the woman and handed her over a couple of dollar bills in exchange for a huge bouquet of red roses, something that he knew that Bridgette would adore.

Once he had paid for the roses he hurried back over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, Bridgette turned around and saw Geoff standing behind her with the huge bouquet of roses in his hands and she smiled.

"For me?" She asked.

"Yep" Geoff replied as he handed them over to Bridgette, teamed with a loving kiss.

"That so sweet" Bridgette whispered as she smiled up at Geoff.

"That?" Geoff asked, "That was nothing, the big surprise is coming later!"

Bridgette gulped slightly and nodded towards the car, "Well…it sounds pretty important, let's get out of the cold then".

Geoff nodded in agreement and joined Bridgette in walking back to his car, as he did so he placed a hand over his pocket, and nervously tapped the squared lump in it twice; he took a deep breath in and smiled to himself…

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for the two to arrive back at Geoff's house, and as soon as Geoff drove the car back into his drive Bridgette noticed his behaviour change dramatically. He was erratic and very jumpy, he was worse than Bridgette.<p>

He walked to his front door and opened it for Bridgette to walk in, she walked into the dark house and Geoff was behind her, he flicked on the light switch and led Bridgette into his living, all the while he was taking slow and steady breaths and Bridgette could also notice that his face was paling.

"Geoff, are you ok?" Bridgette asked as she perched on the edge of Geoff's couch.

"Yeah…fine!" Geoff said, faking a smile, "Are…are you ok? Are you hungry at all?"

Bridgette frowned, "Geoff, sweetie, we just ate three courses at the restaurant, I think I'm fine".

"Right, ok, great!" Geoff gabbled, "Well…can I get you anything to drink or…eat or-."

"Geoff, I'm fine, can you please tell me what's going on? You've been fine all evening and now all of a sudden you've jumped on the crazy train" Bridgette said as she looked up at him.

This made Geoff hold his breath for a few seconds as he looked at Bridgette in the eyes, then he let it go and nodded silently.

"Alright…I'll talk".

He took a deep breath in and took a few paces towards Bridgette, "So…I really, really don't know how to do this but…we've been together for a really long time, like really long, we got together when we were 16 and now look at us…we're 19 and pretty much starting out on adulthood, we turn 20 in a few months and I want to start making my life what its meant to be, and I want it to be amazing".

Geoff took in a few more deeps breaths before continuing, "And to make my life amazing…it would have to include you, and I know we are really young still but…if my life is anything like it is now with you then I really don't care because all I want right now is to be with you".

And then he did something that made Bridgette's stomach flip for all the wrong reasons.

He got down on one knee.

Alarmed by the action, Bridgette froze on the spot, she blinked a few times and she started breathing heavily.

"Geoff, what are you-."

"Bridgette Jennifer Reed, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

This moment just seemed to spin around Bridgette's head like a haunted merry-go-round, she kept blinking her eyes and she was shaking from head to toe, she didn't expect this at all, but for the wrong reasons, she didn't want this, it was making her feel unwell, the idea of being with Geoff for the rest of her life…it was a bizarre sensation and she knew she shouldn't be feeling like this but she did. She didn't want this; yes she loved Geoff but not enough for this.

She looked back down at the poor boy who had just pulled out a small violet box with a diamond ring inside of it; he had a slightly pleading look on his face, as if to say please.

Bridgette swallowed hard and slowly stood up on shaky legs, "Are…are you joking?" She nervously asked.

Geoff withdrew his hands slightly and paused, "Erm…no, it's not".

"Oh" Bridgette mumbled, "Oh my God, Geoff. I really don't know what to say…this…this is really nice and all but…it's way too soon".

"But, Bridge" Geoff whimpered, "We've been together for three years now, I'm not planning on going anyway…I love you and I think this could be an amazing step for us".

"But…look, Geoff. This is a very big step, this might be ok for you but for me it's not, I really like you, Geoff…but…I'm so sorry to say this but…I don't think I love you" Bridgette mumbled gently, feeling like a horrible person with every word.

The look on Geoff's face dropped from eager and happy to pure hurt, he lowered the ring and let it drop by his side, "So…I guess this is a no?"

Bridgette slowly nodded, "Yes…I am so, so sorry".

And with that she stormed past Geoff and towards the front door, she yanked it open and ran outside, accidentally dropping the flowers that Geoff had brought from her, leaving them on his front door step.

This all happened so quickly, Geoff jumped up from the floor and sprinted to the front door, crying out Bridgette's name to realize it was all too late; Bridgette had disappeared into the snow storm that had just started raging.

He felt like crap, his heart felt like it had given up all hope and he was pretty much ready to cry, he slumped against his door frame and his breathing increased rapidly and he let out a few crystal tears.

Bridgette pulled her scarf back on and her gloves as she ran through the snow to get home, at the same time she couldn't help but play back what had just happened, Geoff proposed, he couldn't have done it at a worse time, Bridgette just knew something bad was going to happen and this was it.

She sniffed back a few tears and carried on running, she felt horrible, she had just turned down Geoff, the guy that years ago she was pretty sure that she'd be with forever.

So if she thought that then why was she running away?

Bridgette had no idea what was going on in her mind, but right now it was telling her that leaving and going back home to calm down would be best, she had no idea where this left her and Geoff but she knew that it was going to be good from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so the first chapter is done, I hopefully will have the next chapter of this done by the end of June…partly because the next chapter will take place in June!<strong>

**So, please review and let me know what you all think! I appreciate your reviews! :D**


End file.
